The Things You Did
by Orries A Writer
Summary: Millia Rage had recently gotten the feeling that Zato was back, even though she sealed him away. She fights to stop the new menace Eddie and put Zato1 to rest. But a few curve balls have been thrown in this time. M for violence & mild references
1. The Fight Part 1

Okay, so there's a lot of pairings, no? There's also a lot of missing information because i'm not a hardcore gamer. So instead of flames why don't you just try and help a girl out?

This fanfiction is based loosely around the idea of X-2 and the fight scenes may end up being from the version of Guilty Gear that isn't Reload.

* * *

He had driven her to do it, and on one of the hottest days of the year, it was out for everyone to see.

The sun shone through the crack in her curtains, and with a hesitant mumble she got out of bed and threw the drapes away from one another. With a sigh, she reflected on her dream as the sun brightened up her room and made her blonde hair seem like thousands of loose gold threads.

Once dressed in her usual attire made up of a white dress shirt and black shoulder length gloves, the young woman made her way to her kitchen and felt like having something proper for breakfast instead of just half a slice of over cooked toast.

But just like the mornings before she couldn't bring herself to eat any more than the burnt half. "Why must you torment me, even after death?" She asked her memory, recalling the last time she saw him.

-Flashback-

"Z-Zato!" She yelled; her hair so restless that she wanted to attack before asking questions. But his head was hanging at the strangest angle, it made her stop and stare at his strange posture. How could he still be alive? What was it that could keep him going after the beating he received last time? Why was his head at such a strange angle, and was that drool?

"MILLIA I'VE BEEN EXPECTING THIS MEETING, BUT NOT SO SOON." Zato's mouth wasn't moving. Instantly Millia had a rough guess as to how he was alive, and then she recognised the smell… The smell of his rotting corpse,

"Who are you?" She screamed at the man, or more like the puppet as the master at his strings lay dormant.

"MISS RAGE, I AM THE VERY AFFECTION THAT RESIDES IN THIS PITIFUL BODY. I WAS NAMED EDDIE."

"Eddie" Millia repeated, already disgusted by whatever it was she was going to face. "Just where are you?"

"WHERE DO YOU THINK? I AM RIGHT HERE. YOU ARE LOOKING AT ME." Something that seemed like black liquid moved slowly up to Zato's limp arm and pointed it at Millia. She then saw what it was she needed to see to confirm her already strong suspicions.

It was Zato's forbidden beast, without it he wouldn't have the same ability to fight as the other assassins, but he was not be messed with at any point because he once owned that very guild, and even took Millia in to teach her what he knew.

"How horrible, why didn't you just give up and die like your damn body did?" Millia brought her hands to her headband and as she brought them back down to her shoulders, her hair grew out and gathered into a pointed fringe.

"OH, PLANNING SOMETHING ARE WE?" The creature mocked as she glared at him from under her hair. "YOU CANNOT DEFEAT ME, MILLIA RAGE!"

"That's what you assume, but I will kill you and put that tired body to rest."

A loud haunting laugh echoed through the space in-between the fighters and Millia became increasingly annoyed. "BACK UP THOSE FOOLISH WORDS"

-End flashback-

* * *

R&R '' 


	2. The Broken Dancer

So ... Oh I know what I forgot. Guilty Gear doesn't belong to me, if it did the company would die because I would ruin it.

* * *

The kettle boiled just before Millia could dwell on her meeting any longer. When the whistling of the steam had subsided she poured the boiling water into the cup and stared at it momentarily before realising what was missing. She had forgotten to put the coffee granules in and when she checked the fridge she was out of milk.

A heavy sigh filled the air. She was really out of it today, even though she had a great nights sleep. There had been someone talking with her and she had been that person, seeing the dream through his or her eyes. It was unclear what was being said, but it was something trivial from the laughter. Then she lent in, but it faded and the rest of her dream was foggy and faded out to the morning sun.

Had she, or hadn't she? Who was the person she was talking with, it felt like a woman but Millia knew that even in her dreams she was as straight as you could get. Sometimes the thought of what Zato and Venom could have done when they were together made her violently sick. But then when Venom used to openly admit it to everyone, even boast about it in the lounge area, she would walk away calmly and then leave the bathrooms as a pale, empty mess.

Pale, if not that then see-through, like the boiling water in the cup she was staring into. She harnessed its handle and then listened to Zato's echoing laughter. Without really caring, Millia took the drink and emptied its scalding contents whilst concentrating on his foul laugh and his dirty tricks that he played on her.

The burning in her throat made her yell and throw the cup away from her, luckily landing in the tepid water of the washing bowl without breaking. "Stupid!" She yelled at herself and shook her head clear of the now dying laughter.

She quickly filled a glass up with cold tap water and then grabbed an ice cube from the freezer level in the top of her fridge. She placed the ice in her mouth and then drank the water carefully, letting the ice numb the sensation in her mouth.

How could she have just decided to do that? No, it couldn't have been her, but the man laughing at her, he was jeering at her and daring her. 'No' she told herself 'Zato does not control you anymore, he never did and never will.' She closed her eyes trying to get rid of the images of him, but instead she was taken back and intoxicated by him.

-Flashback-

"Millia… Do not fear me in this dark place, come forwards and report your recent killings to me." Zato sat in a large chair at the end of a large rectangular room, and a hand extended out of the dark shadows beckoning her. Like a child she went to him, and his hand grabbed her hair and started to stroke the back of her head. Wary of him, she looked at his face and then reported that two people were murdered as if it were an accident. "I see," he stated whilst absent-mindedly moving from her hair to her neck, "and? What about a reward for your good efforts?"

"I was just doing my job." She squirmed back a little, frowning at him.

"But I heard that you danced your way to victory." His grin became bigger and he moved from the back of her neck to behind her ear, touching it in a way that made her lock her jaw angrily.

"Danced? You think that this is some little feminine display?" She protested, moving out of the way of his busy fingers that were trying to get a reaction from her.

"No, you made the act of killing beautiful Millia; you danced until they lay broken and jealous." Zato moved forwards quickly and stopped so their noses brushed, he wouldn't touch her lips, she didn't have the nicest face to look at, and he enjoyed the feel of Venom more than any woman in or out of the assassin's guild.

Millia stepped back, knowing that he knew how to get the best of her. She would kill her own kin if a high reward came from the contract, but she wouldn't bother to go near a man that used and abused everyone he touched. In some ways it made Millia a little sad, and so instead of hating Zato, she chose to pity him.

"Rest now; I will give you another errand to run when the time comes." His hand and face retracted back into the overwhelming darkness and Millia thought she could see a pair of eyes stare at her for just a second. But by the time she had blinked they were gone, and instead of hanging around to be petted by Zato, she left his room and made her way back to the common lounge where she would be greeted by a glare from Zato's blue eyed lap-dog.

-End flashback-

* * *

Oh aren't I bad? You thought there'd be a fight in that flashback, no? 


	3. The Refusal

Well, Hope you're enjoying this so far, please do review, you'll get a cookie!

* * *

Millia opened her eyes again, realising now that those large eyes belonged to the thing that plagued Zato's body in the present, Eddie the parasite. With a frustrated growl she put her hand to her bare forehead and then rubbed the bridge of her nose. It annoyed her because she put in a lot of planning, effort and even deception to pull it off successfully.

"There aren't enough hours in the day, Millia. Get up and do something to take your mind off of him." She sighed to herself before finally standing and cleaning last nights' plates with the morning dishes. It was all routine stuff and Millia thought she would go crazy after another month of it, but her thoughts all changed when she heard a loud knock at the door.

Frowning all the while, Millia checked who the visitor was through the spy-hole in the door before opening it. After all, anyone could be after her, like the few bounty hunters that claimed she was still on their lists. However, the postman hardly proved to be a threat and so Millia opened up and smiled politely.

"Good morning, what seems to be the problem?" She asked him without too much concern

"A package for you miss, its nice to see you again, you're house seemed abandoned at one point." He joked.

"Oh yes, I went out of town to… Visit my cousin." She laughed as she signed for the small sized box and then bowed as he thanked her.

"Well you seem to really love that cousin, I was just wondering if you'd like to tell me of your travels over some coffee sometime?" He looked hopeful and he had been trying to find an excuse to talk to her for such a long time. It pained Millia to let him down once again.

"I'm sorry, but my business trip is coming up so very soon. I'm sorry about this, but if I try to get away-

"You'll be fired, yeah I know…" He trailed off and then forced a smile to her, "Well look, its no big deal oh you forgot to sign here." He pointed to the small initial point and Millia quickly scribbled M.R where he pointed.

"You should just give up on me, because otherwise you'll end up going insane. My career means more to me than a relationship, so we would probably never work." Millia took the small box from him; and gingerly shook it after seeing there was no 'fragile' symbol.

She closed the door as he nodded and said goodbye, finally agreeing to just move on and find a more suitable girl. "But you know," He added before she shut the door on him, "No girl has the same hair as you, it's beautiful and I'm sure I've never seen such a vibrant blonde."

It made Millia so ashamed of herself; she had wanted a normal life ever since she sealed away Zato. But he kept on ruining lives, even in death. Something had to be done about that parasite, but what?

Millia put the package down and then studied its light brown cardboard covering. On one side was a symbol that she'd seen before, but it made her wonder where. It was what appeared to be an eye with small swirls on the top and bottom. She frowned and then opened the box to take a good look at her gift.

It was a black sphere at a first glance. But Millia knew she'd felt that solid object before, not in her hands though. She scratched her head to pass a moment or two then turned the object over in her palms. Then something struck out at her that she just couldn't ignore. A small white dot in the centre of the black ball, and a black number 8, printed on the white dot.

This was Venom's master ball, the very one that would lead to her end of some of their more intense battles. Was this a sign of things to come? Or a warning that she should just ignore, after all she had sent him a "Give Blood" leaflet through the assassin's postal service once. The thought made her smile, but then a smash resounded through her house and then the crash of freshly broken glass.

* * *

No the postman has nothing more to do with the story! But the reason he's there is so that you can see how poor old Milly has to suffer being alone, and that 8-ball can't knock on the door by itself. 


	4. The Rivalry

Millia turned quickly and ran forwards towards the sound, forgetting she hadn't put on her shoes yet. Her headband and gloves were still upstairs with the boots in her room. A white cue ball slid across the debris and clanked against her ankle. With a swift movement she knew what was going on; she was under attack. 

This was when her home-field advantage came in handy; she threw the ball softly so that it made a pattering noise to her kitchen whilst she ran the other way, her footsteps light and careful as she made her way to her room to prepare for the fight. She could use her hair, but the way things would end up going; the furniture would end up being demolished.

Her boots slipped on quickly and her gloves had a few placed where they needed to be tied, but Millia knew she still had time. Venom would be preoccupied with barging into every room and throwing cue ball's into the places that seemed big enough to hide in until she showed herself.

How she loathed that man, but at the same time she knew she could always get the better of him.

"Millia Rage!" He sounded very angry with her. What had she done? "Come out you bitch. We have to talk."

"Talk?" She piped up as she ascended the now chipped staircase, "You aren't here to redecorate the place?" She ran her hand along the banister and felt the damage his cue had done, not to mention the ugly blue marks left on the walls as he grazed them with the tip. She looked over to the wall where there was a large rip in a painting of the sea and a crack through the dark gold frame. "Well I never liked that picture anyway." She sighed.

"Shut the hell up and come down here!"

"Wow, you're not in a good mood today… Seems you need to calm down, unfortunately I have no coffee and tea isn't my style." She faked a smile and then led the way through to the kitchen, the one room he hadn't obliterated yet.

"What the hell is wrong with Zato-Sama?" He cut straight to the point, wanting to be away from her.

"You mean he met you too, hmm?" She sighed and then sat down at her table with her hands cupped together to support her head as she stared at him.

"He saw you first?" Venom glared angrily and hesitantly took a seat opposite her. "What happened?"

"Nothing, but I found out that Zato is dead. The thing that resides in his body is his forbidden beast… Eddie." She smoothly pushed her chair out away from the table as his cue came smashing down on it, splintering the wood as he cried out.

"You lie! If Zato is gone then he would have never come back." Venom choked on his own words as Millia stood up too, sending the chair flying back.

"He is dead Venom!" She shouted back, only to have the cue tip placed right at her neck, pushing on her gullet and ready to kill her with the final thrust. At the same time her hair reacted to the quick movement and flew forwards in a rush of golden sweeps, strangling Venom where he stood.

The two held on, neither wanting to give in, but they were both losing their consciousness. At last they both broke apart, both spluttering for air. "Venom" Millia continued quietly, "He is dead, and he is being used by that beastie. I'm going to stop him and that means putting his body in the ground for good." She looked up at him, his face contorted by hate but she went on despite him. "If you choose to get in my way, I will gladly put you beside your master."

"You can try, but I bet that Zato will get the better of you." Venom advanced forward and kicked up a piece of wood to throw at her. "He always did though, didn't he?"

The wood was deflected by Millia's hair but he grabbed by her jaw after her hair had subsided. "He always will get you Millia." He bent in close to her, just like Zato had instructed him to do when he wanted to intimidate her.

"He won't get me this time, because i'm not dealing with Zato" she whispered back in his ear as she moved in closer to him, not wanting to let him win so easily. "You're turning into him." She added.

"I'll take that as a compliment." He retaliated

"Then take this the insult." Millia smirked and before Venom knew what had happened, he was thrown to his back after skidding away from her. Millia pointed to the door as her hair trembled from the impact of pushing him so harshly. "There's the door" She pointed as she spoke, "get out."

* * *

Wah, Venom! Why did I do that to you? WHY! 


	5. The Journey Begins

I opened my inbox and i had a review! But the person i want to send a cookie to had their messaging system on private... Well anyway **Laharl The Overlord** This cookie is for you -Gives you the biggest cookie ever made-

* * *

What was she going to do now? The house was in ruins no thanks to the visitor she just kicked out. Her day was at an all new low and Millia didn't think she could take any more. All she could do was stand there, looking at the remains of her table and gently massaging the throbbing feeling on her neck from the pool-cue. 

With one last self-pitying sigh she turned her back on the room, and made her way to the front door. She had one direction, one purpose, and one incentive. Zato-1. _No_ she reminded herself. Not Zato-1 but his little friend Eddie. That horrible little leach, who depended on others for life.

The house from the front looked perfect, although the back was smashed in. The neighbours would just assume it was that punk kid that always threw things at Millia's house. Nothing new, everything stays normal. One of the first things Millia was taught, "Pay attention to detail and keep everything average, if you leave one thing out of place, even a hair on the rug or blood on the floor; You will be found out and the guild will not protect you." Millia had paid attention to everything ever since. She had even scribbled some points down to remember, but there was only one thing she put up on her wall. "If you are caught you bring shame to the guild and when you fail a mission you fail Zato-1."

She had never forgotten those words. She began to muse to herself about the new rules since she left. A man named Slayer took over but she never met him face to face. She just knew he was secretive and cunning.

By now Millia had been walking for a long time, and the morning sun was high above her signalling that it was the afternoon. She stopped and looked around, the country-side scene doing nothing to keep her from being bored. The grass had been freshly cut, and the smell was calming but she still felt a slight unease.

Was it that Venom could be following her, or was she still shaken from their 'discussion'? Well it was no matter, he wasn't going to get his revenge this time, and after all they were tied at eight victories each for that month. Not bad for once.

A smile crept on to her face as she remembered the shock of the English man. It had been so long since the last time she had floored him, it made her feel a little proud. Her hair wasn't built for brute strength; it was built for slicing and jabbing, like a sword.

Her moment of glory passed however, when she felt a swift change in the air. '_Detail: The air was slightly breezy, now it carries a thicker trace of something. The awful smell again… Could it be?'_

-Flashback-

"Enough of his taunting; It's time to attack, to kill, and to dance. No not to dance. Zato wanted you to dance, but you won't. You'll kill." Millia mumbled to herself as she rushed forwards and stopped, letting her hair bind her to a standstill. The rest of her hair took over as she jerked her head to one side, Zato's side. The strands bound together and slashed at the air, first for his torso then his shins if he ducked, then back up to his head if he jumped. There were two ways to stop this attack but it was so effective if it caught you off guard. The first way was to block it normally and the second was to move away and time your jump so that a counter attack could be placed to her head without being hit by her hair.

Eddie decided that timing would be too hard in the worn out body of his, so instead he moved back and waited with a black shield protecting his host. "MILLIA, YOU CANNOT DEAFEAT ME." He sneered from his safety, "JUST GIVE UP."

"Never!" Came the reply from somewhere above him and he was thrown down by a whirl of blonde in the shape of a crescent moon. Eddie saw his chance and summoned a drill from the floor, catching Millia from behind. As she was thrown forwards, he summoned another drill that caught her in the face, and if it weren't for her hair she would have been skewered by the third and largest drill that Eddie summoned from the floor.

Millia jumped back, her back and front bleeding through her torn dress shirt. She had to re-group and re-evaluate the situation. She wasn't out yet, and he had a nasty wound from her previous attack. Maybe if she just timed it right she could…

Millia closed her eyes and ran forwards, praying that her hair would respond to her request. Eddie seemed to think she was going to jump, but instead he felt something searing through his chest. Before he could move Millia whispered to him, and then he realised that she was behind him.

Millia was crouched down with her now extended hair through Zato's body and what could have been Eddie's arm. She closed her eyes momentarily and then as his blood spewed to the ground, her hair retracted sharply and became its original size again.

Eddie fell and Millia stood fully, glad the battle had slowed down again. But this was only the start, she could feel it.

-End flashback-

* * *

Longest chapter yet! I think it's time we got this story going at a faster pace though... Don't you agree? R&R 


	6. The Fight Part 2

This story's getting too confusing... Even for me and i'm writing it! Aw well, please support with reviews!

* * *

"MILLIA RAGE." Came a voice from somewhere near her. The words echoed around the grassy hillsides and the empty country lane. He could be anywhere, but Millia knew where he was.

She looked around to amuse her attacker and then jumped to the side slightly as a black mass shot out of the ground for her. Her hair responded into a shield that the man could not break and so, with his cover blown, Eddie raised himself from the depths of the earth to sneer at his opponent.

"Yes Eddie, Is there something you'd like?" She asked him smugly, her hair trembling and wanting to attack, but Millia stopped it by listening to his reply.

"I WANT YOU TO DIE." He shouted as he raised Zato's arm to point at her.

Millia narrowed her eyes in disgust. "Are you ever going throw away that old rag of a host?"

"NOW IS NOT THE TIME FOR THAT MILLIA, I HAVE A HOST IN MIND BUT SHE WILL NOT YIELD TO ME YET."

"What?"

There was a silence as the news sunk in. Millia began to think of every woman she knew but couldn't think of who would be strong enough to get Eddie's attention. Baiken? Jam? Wait, maybe he thought that musician in the red skirt would suffice.

But that would make no sense. Why go after her? She was already hell bent enough without his help. Maybe she wouldn't 'yield' because she had her own way of doing things.

"YOU CAN'T GUESS WHO IT IS, CAN YOU MILLIA?" A sharp laugh cut across her thoughts as Eddie decided to speak again. "YOU WON'T GUESS IN TIME!"

"Shut up you little freak." She spat back as she decided to attack Eddie. Her hair becoming larger as she stopped and threw her face to the ground, her hair already ahead of her as it tried to floor him.

But Eddie knew it was coming and he slid under the ground again much to Millia's annoyance. This left her alone again, the intense feeling of paranoia slowly leaving along with the smell of the dead guild leader. But Millia knew this wasn't the end, and as much as it bored her, she needed to do some late night reading in order to figure out Eddie's little riddle.

"I will find out who you're after, and then I'll stop you in your tracks." Millia said out loud, even though Eddie was no where in sight. Millia knew however, that somewhere in the shadows of the night a certain Englishman would be nearby. Her suspicions were confirmed as she began to walk to the nearest populated area. Along the route were several dents in the trees and dark liquid mixed with a crimson substance. Venom had been fighting Zato too, although the battle didn't seem to have lasted long. _'I must've intruded on their little party' _Thought Millia with some satisfaction.


End file.
